sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman
| runtime = 77 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman is a 2000 American animated horror musical comedy-themed direct-to-video film produced by Bagdasarian Productions and Universal Cartoon Studios and based on characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks. It is the second Alvin and the Chipmunks direct-to-video film, and the second of three Universal Cartoon Studios productions to be animated overseas by Tama Productions in Tokyo, Japan. Universal Studios Home Video released it on VHS with Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein, Monster Mash, and four episodes of Archie's Weird Mysteries (combined into one feature, Archie and the Riverdale Vampires) as part of its "Haunted House of Fun" promotion on August 29, 2000. Then on September 7, 2004, all four animated films are released together on a "Monster Bash Fun Pack" DVD set. A "Scare-riffic Double Feature" two-disc DVD set featuring Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein and this film was released on September 4, 2007, and re-released with a different cover on March 11, 2008. Plot The movie begins with Alvin having nightmares of meeting the Wolfman, leading to him wake up screaming in fear. Simon and Dave conclude that Alvin's been watching too many horror films at night. Alvin says that it is because their new neighbor, Lawrence Talbot, creeps him out and speculates that he is hiding something. Theodore is having trouble with Nathan, a bully, and will not go to the principal, who plans to retire due to Alvin's daily mishaps, for help. However, Alvin sticks up for him. Their school is rehearsing the play for the famous horror story Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson. When yet another accident caused by Alvin when mixing unknown chemicals result in a huge explosion and mess of the school auditorium, along with Dave getting a call from Miss Miller about the Chipettes being scared silly after being spooked by something while walking home with the Chipmunks one night, Principal Milliken and Dave decide that Alvin be pulled out of his role as Mr. Hyde (he gets the role of the butler instead), with Dave confiscating all of Alvin's monster paraphernalia. To boost his self-esteem, they decide to have Theodore replace the role. Meanwhile, Alvin and Simon are out in search of proof that Mr. Talbot is a werewolf (Munks on a Mission). Meanwhile, no one believes that Theodore is scary enough to play the role of Mr. Hyde. However, that all changes after he gets bit by a large dog (before we later find out it was actually a werewolf) on his way home after giving a necklace as a gift to Eleanor, whom he is harboring a secret crush on. The next day at the rehearsal, Theodore does an extremely terrifying impression of Mr. Hyde. Despite this triumph, Theodore transforms into a puppy-like werewolf by night, and his personality continues to drastically change by day, becoming more vicious and mean. With their brother now a werewolf, Alvin and Simon search for a way to help Theodore and save the school play without Dave finding out the truth (Monster Out in You). Despite their best efforts, they find no solution. They eventually decide to take up some advice from known psychic Madame Raya. She says that Theodore is already close to the animal state and will turn into a werewolf soon enough. Simon and Alvin ask her if there is any way to cure him. She suggests knocking him out with a silver cane while he is still a "puppy" before the next full moon when the transformation will be complete. Heeding this advice, Alvin breaks into Mr. Talbot's home and steals his silver cane, which is then broken in two by Theodore after Alvin knocks him with it. (Of course, it didn't cure him.) However, as he runs away with it, he knocks into Dave. That night, Dave goes to see Mr. Talbot to apologize and explain everything to him. However, during the conversation, the full moon rises and he transforms into a werewolf. Terrified, Dave runs to the school to warn the boys. However, he runs into a pole, knocking him unconscious. Having followed Dave to the school, Mr. Talbot makes his way inside and briefly chases after Alvin (who realizes he was right to suspect Mr. Talbot). During the play, Theodore changes into a werewolf while on set and starts to attack Eleanor (who finds out about Theodore after Alvin tells her, “That’s not makeup. Theodore’s a werewolf!”). However, after cornering her, the necklace Theodore gave her earlier shines by the moon, causing Theodore to remember his feelings towards her and to flee. Eleanor follows him, determined to help him, only to almost be attacked by Mr. Talbot, who was the original werewolf that bit Theodore. Theodore quickly defends her and attacks Mr. Talbot, biting him during the struggle. As a result of the bite, both of the effects reverse (that means Mr. Talbot and Theodore return to normal). Confused by what happened, Simon explains to everyone how the bite cured them by causing the effect to reverse on them both. With the happy news delivered, Alvin quickly runs up to the stage to join in the applause by the crowd, who believes the entire incident was just an act, though is quickly shoved back behind the curtains by Brittany. At the wrap party, they find out Mr. Talbot is going to be their new principal. Having woke up, Dave shows up as he gives his speech about his new position and nearly attacks him. The boys quickly explain that Theodore took care of everything (leaving out most of the film's events), leaving Dave impressed and proud of him. As Dave hugs Theodore, Mr. Talbot (who did in fact want to be free from his werewolf curse) whispers, “Thank you.” The Chipmunks and Chipettes end the wrap party by doing their famous performances, and soon everyone else follow the rhythm as the movie ends (and continues in the end credits) with Everything's Gonna Be Alright. Cast * Ross Bagdasarian as Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, and Dave Seville * Janice Karman as Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, and Eleanor Miller * Maurice LaMarche as Lawrence Talbot, the Wolfman * Miriam Flynn as Principal Milliken * Rob Paulsen as Mr. Rochelle * April Winchell as Madame Raya * Elizabeth Daily as Nathan * Frank Welker as Special Vocal Effects for Theodore and Mr. Talbot's wolf forms Ginny McSwain served as casting and voice director. Musical numbers # "Munks on a Mission" - Alvin and Simon # "Monster Out in You" - Alvin and Simon # "Everything's Gonna Be Alright" - The Chipmunks and the Chipettes Release The film was initially released on VHS by Universal Studios Home Video on August 29, 2000 alongside Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein, Monster Mash and four episodes of Archie's Weird Mysteries (combined into one feature, "Archie and the Riverdale Vampires") as part of its "Haunted House of Fun" promotion. On September 7, 2004, all four animated films were released together on a "Monster Bash Fun Pack" DVD set. A "Scare-riffic Double Feature" two-disc DVD set alongside Meet Frankenstein was released on September 4, 2007, and re-released with a different cover on March 11, 2008. References External links * Category:2000 films Category:2000s comedy horror films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks films Category:2000 animated films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Werewolves in animated film Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:American animated horror films Category:American comedy horror films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000 direct-to-video films Category:Children's horror films Category:2000s children's films